Episode 82
Gap Between the Ages is the eighty-second episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # As Inuyasha and the others wonder where Naraku might have vanished to, Kagome returns to the modern era to catch up on her school work. # Inuyasha comes to the modern era to bring Kagome back, but ends up staying with her for a few days. Summary Sango and Miroku discover that Naraku abandoned the castle and has disappeared without a trace. Meanwhile, in the Modern era, Kagome spends time trying to study for an upcoming test, but to no avail - first, she tries to copy her friends notes, but all copy machines are either being used or are broken, and second, she tries calling her friends for the notes, but forgets why she called in the first place hours later. The next day, Inuyasha arrives to her house which causes much confusion and delay for poor Kagome. When she leaves for school, Kagome's mother tells Inuyasha that she forgot her lunch and asks him if he can deliver it to her. While on his way, Inuyasha becomes an unexpected hero by punching a robber on the run from the police and saving a little girl's life from a fire. At Kagome's school, Kagome becomes embarrassed when Inuyasha arrives and he is almost spotted by a student, but Kagome says "Sit!" at the last moment, causing Inuyasha to fall to the ground (Kagome gets punished for speaking out loud during study time). Inuyasha gives Kagome her lunch and, as a kind way for what he went through, offers some to him; however, he had already had his 'share' (in the other word, he has eaten half of her lunch). Later, Kagome tries to get notes from Hōjō, but he instead gives her some health food for her bizarre illnesses. That evening at her house, Kagome learns from the family TV of Inuyasha's goings-on earlier that day while Inuyasha marvels at how strange the "weird box" is. Soon, Kagome tries to do her homework and study, but Inuyasha keeps on interrupting her. She tells him to "Sit!" and asks Sōta, her little brother, to keep Inuyasha company. Sōta does so by having a bath with Inuyasha, but the hot water causes Inuyasha to barge in Kagome's room naked; this freaks Kagome out and throws various items at him and telling him to leave. Later, after Sōta dries his hair with a hair dryer, Inuyasha tries some curry offered to him by Kagome's mother, but it causes his tongue to burn since Kagome's mother had put too much spice. During the late part of the night, Inuyasha stares at Kagome as she works; this makes it hard for her to concentrate and she offers that he get some rest, to which he refuses. Kagome goes back to work, but looks back at Inuyasha, who is now asleep. At first she seems annoyed, but then smiles as she realizes that she has never seen Inuyasha sleep so soundly. The next day, Kagome takes her test, but she can't seem to stay awake. Later, she and Inuyasha arrive back in the Feudal era with Miroku and Shippō greeting them. Inuyasha notes how Kagome seems tired and she states that he had hogged her bed all night, to which she shouts that her life stinks. Shippō tries to cheer her up by stating how sunny it is. Trivia *In the DVD box sets, this episode is the start of Season 4. In the original, it is part of Season 3. *The music in the background when InuYasha saves the little girl is Kagura's battle theme. Characters in Order of Appearance *Inuyasha *Shibugarasu *Shippō *Kirara *Sango *Miroku *Naraku *Sesshōmaru *Jaken *Kohaku *Rin *Ayumi *Kikyō *Kagura *Kaede *Hōjō}} de:Atempause Category:Episodes Category:Episode set in the modern era